London's Secrets
by The Sirens
Summary: Life for Sasuke Uchiha was nothing special. But one night, while staking out a club for a serial killer, he saves a special ops agent. Now through a forced transfer, Sasuke learns the secrets of London, and the group who protects it. SasuNaruSasu Yaoi Smu


A/N: Hey all this is Pheme, so this is my new story…it's kinda a playoff of the British series Torchwood, but with Naruto it would be so much better and yaoi-ness makes it even more yummy ENJOY and please review!

"Blah" – Talking/ when in italics over walkie-talkies

'Blah'- Thinking

♪Sairen♪- scene change

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter I- The Strange Forgettable Night

The pouring rain made the cobble stoned street slick, every so often causing a pedestrian to slip backwards and rapidly wave their arms to regain balance. Before falling completely they would regain their footing and once more run through the slick streets protecting themselves with anything available from the tears falling from the sinister looking clouds.

On the corner of a temporarily deserted street, a tall man stood protected from the rain by his trench coat and the roof of the store he had chosen. His dark eyes refused to move from the door located on the opposite side of the street.

"_Sasuke_" His name crackled across the walkie-talkie that was strapped to his waist. From years of practice, Sasuke withdrew his walkie-talkie, without withdrawing his eyes from the bright red doors that stood out in the dark surroundings. Bringing the device to his lips, he pressed the button on its side before speaking to the designated look-out.

"What is it Tenten?" The seconds that passed for the answer to come back through the device, seemed like ages to Sasuke.

"_Red-headed girl on the left, she is will be on you in_ _3_." For the first time that night, Sasuke removed his eyes from the red door, and moved them to the approaching woman.

London was a place for all types of people, including the red-head. She wore a mini-skirt that barely reached below her crotch, thigh high ebony glossed over boots and a tight white-leather vest. Her lips were painted dark rouge, and the black mascara and eyeliner that had probably looked spotless when first placed on was now running down her pale face. All in all she looked like a clown out of its place who wanted nothing more than a quick fix that night.

A smirk crossed across Sasuke's lips as the clown girl stumbled to the bright red door, pulling it open with a struggle before slipping in.

"Going in Tenten. If I'm not out in ten, send in back up." Muffling his directions into the walkie-talkie, Sasuke clicked it back unto his waist before strutting across the cobble streets, straight for the red door.

♪Sairen♪

Pressing the communicator that looked liked a broken piece of a head phone, a low voice muttered instructions to all who were listening.

"Soul sucker has entered building, commence operation Fox Attack everyone."

"You know that is the stupidest name we have ever picked for one of our plans." A loud voice broke through the silence engulfing the first speaker.

"It is not! Fox Attack is a fucking awesome name for this operation." The speaker growled back.

A sigh echoed throughout the com's, followed by a low voice tainted with a slight irritation.

"Just get into position Kyuubi, Fangs, watch out for any problems, Sake, stay on your feet, Spidy, make sure she doesn't escape, and Blade, keep everyone distracted." Blue eyes rolled in the darkness as the orders were passed through the com.

With a quick mutter of 'yes', Kyuubi opened the door to the pounding music and the heat that could easily dry any one. With the restraining leather pants that he had been forced into, Kyuubi casually patted his calf. Double checking to see that his semi-automatic was there and ready for use.

With a deep breathe; he pushed himself through the masses in search for one being in particular.

♪Sairen♪

Sasuke pulled the red door open, the heat rolling from inside the club made the last three hours of waiting for the girl, outside in the rain, seem like a rather idiotic idea now. The line that would have usually been outside, had been brought inside and lost somewhere in the mass of the people. He pushed his way past all those who were desperate to get inside, protest of cutting were lost in loudly thumping music. With a flick of his wrist, the badge labeling him as a London Officer flashed clearly. The bouncer gave a quick glance to the id, then to Sasuke, before giving a nod to move ahead.

He scanned the thick crowds; there was only one girl he was looking for, the clown he had followed into the club. The red hair hadn't been present the moment he walked him, leading Sasuke to believe she was already inside. Moving through the people, he pushed and shoved his way through, not really caring who became annoyed or yelled at him. He had one mission, and as the top detective of his unit, he was the one who would be able to handle capturing the killer.

The disco lights flashing orange to purple to green to blue, hardly helped the dark eyed detective. Sasuke eyes were flying all over the club, looking for the girl who he had followed. But instead of finding the flaming red head, a flash of bright yellow caught his attention Even with the neon and disco lights, the hair color stood out proudly in the dark room.

"You seem lonely darling." The thick accent crept into Sasuke's ears, making him look away from the blonde to the girl who had attached herself to his arm. Dark eyes glanced down at the girl; dark shadows defining the amber eyes, looked like she had recently scrubbed away makeup that had been running down her face. Thick luscious lips smiled at him suggestively, and Sasuke knew what thoughts were running through the girls mind. He gave a quick glance to where his eyes had been before, the blonde was no longer there. For that one second Sasuke, forgetting his mission, step towards the directions the blonde had been moving too.

"Come on love I'll make you feel worthy." Feeling the tug on his arm dragging him in the opposite direction, Sasuke tried to yank his arm from her grip, only to find out the girl had a hell of a strong grip. His mouth opened; ready to tell the girl to release him, when a sudden cold chill swept through his body making him freeze and with a tug from the girl Sasuke obediently followed. Dark ebony eyes narrowed at the felling of no longer having any control of his body.

'Did she drug me? No she had no time…so what's going on?' His brain went on over drive, all possible explanations sweeping into his head, but none of them seemed at all like what he was feeling. At the passing strobe light, a hint of frizzy red hair stood out under the sleek brunette wig. This was the girl he had been looking for, no doubt about it. With a smirk on his face, Sasuke relaxed the tension in his shoulders, for the time being allowing himself to be dragged by the girl, knowing he was at least on the right trail. Yet, if he had known the lust he had seen was not for flesh, and had seen the girl's eyes turning from amber to a illuminating green, he would not have felt so content.

♪Sairen♪

Kyuubi followed the retched smell of clay that was reeking from his prey. The glimpse of red hair had him rushing forward to the back of the club, his incisors poking through his lips at the though of catching his prey.

"_Kyubbi."_ The voice cracked over his com, ignoring Blade's voice, he continued following the red hair and the scent of clay typical to their kind.

"_Kyuubi stop!"_ Looking up at the door that had appeared in front of him, the glow-in-the-dark pink stick figure in a dress hardly kept his attention. Growling at being pulled away from his prey, a tanned finger pressed the button on his com, his voice crackling in the connection.

"Blade she is in there, I can smell it and there have already been four killings, it ends tonight. I'm going in and I'm not waiting for you guys, just be ready to create the distraction." Releasing the button on his com, he pushed the door open rougher than he needed to. Walking into the bathroom, Kyuubi hardly cared who saw him enter, knowing that all were to busy trying to escape reality to care.

The brightly light bathroom was the opposite of the dark club that was glowing from latex paint and disco lights. White tiles glowed eerily against the metal bathroom stalls and the porcelain sinks. The bathroom had probably received all points possible with the building inspector, yet today the crumpled up body on the floor was marring the room.

The body lying on the floor was model-like, the perfect picture of innocence and the disease that was life. Her arms gracefully encircled the ebony colored locks that were scattered on the white tailed floor; her legs were barely holding their ground against each other. The lips were still glossy, as if it had just been applied.

Yet, the mark on her neck that looked like a toothy cookie-cutter had struck her, clarified that the beast he had been tracking was responsible.

Even if he could have tried to save the girl, the glossed over eyes staring at him killed any idea that the girl was even remotely alive.

The scent of death hit Kyuubi's sensitive nose, forcing him to reel back in repulsion, wanting to get away from the dead body as soon as possible. Not being able to handle the glassy gaze any longer, all that could be done was turn his back on the girl. Trying his hardest not to breathe in though his nose, Kyuubi gulped in the air tainted with death. His pounding heart was not out of fear, but anger, revenge for the innocent girl. Pressing his com, Kyuubi waited, not ready to call in someone to fix the scene.

"We…we got another victim. Sake, do you mind cleaning up?" Giving another look to the girl, who looked so young it seemed she should have been studying rather than out partying, he pushed the door open, passing his team mate who had been nervously waiting outside the bathroom door.

"Kyuubi?" Sending a quick smiling to the dark haired girl, he walked away from the bathroom, his nose sniffing the air for any smell of clay, for his soul stealer,

Watching her blonde teammate disappear in the throngs of dancing people, Sake sighed, knowing the blonde would not accept such a defeat. Turning away from the crowds, pale hands pushed open the door her team mate had just exited out of. Sake's pupil less eyes gazed sadly at the girl laying helplessly on the floor before locking the door to the outside world.

"I'm sorry for what is about to be done. Let your soul rest in peace." Clapping her hands together, Sake dug into her jacket pulling out a capped needle and a vial, never taking in the irony of her words with the way the girl had died.

♪Sairen♪

The smirk that had been gracing Sasuke's pale face before had left the moment he had been pushed behind the curtain, unto a couch. Where he rather quickly realized that still no part of his body was responding to what his brain was telling it to do.

"There is something powerful about you, you know that? I bet your soul will taste lovely." The girl's tongue slipped passed her lips, licking them slowly savoring a flavor that had yet to appear. Smiling, the girl moved forward, her hands running up Sasuke's thighs.

Struggling against the invisible hands that were holding him down, Sasuke knew there was no way he would be able to reach his gun, but maybe he could get the taser that he had been talked into putting in his coat. His finger inched towards the pocket, trying to ignore the girl that was touching him, the girl who had mysteriously killed four people in the last week, with only leaving a single mark that held no explanations of how they had each been killed. The girl, who could apparently could cause death in a matter of seconds.

'I'm not going to be the fifth.' Gripping the handle of the taser, he flicked it on, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Looking up to the girl, Sasuke's eyes widened at the change that had taken place on the girls face. The lips once painted red, were now nothing but a hole with rows of teeth. The pupil had disappeared completely, only leaving glowing green irises.

'At least I know what struck them on their necks.' Sasuke said to himself, still not fully taking in what was happening. Stiffening his arm, all Sasuke knew all he needed was a quick distraction, and he could knock out this freak. And as if his prayers had been answered, a hand appeared between the separations in the curtains, pulling them open. Paying to much attention to how he could get her unconscious that it wasn't till now he noticed the club had gotten louder, with many of the dancers standing as they gawked at the feverishly dancing blonde and brunette pair.

"Hi, I'm looking for this girl, she said she was going to be back here…" The blonde that had entered the room paused as the girl whipped her head around. The quick action throwing off the wig and once released the frizzy red hair sprang up. Her mouth released a series of hisses and snarls, and with the distraction, the invisible hands that had been holding both of Sasuke's shoulders disappeared. Finding his moment, Sasuke withdrew the taser from his coat's pocket, and he struck her neck.

The girl's body shook as the electrical watts ran through her body, glowing eyes dimmed and rolled back into the head. She dropped unto the floor like a sack of potatoes. Scrambling to his feet, Sasuke had his piece out in a matter of moments. The barrel of the issued automatic trained on her head.

"This is police business, please leave right now sir. please leave." Sasuke told the blonde, expecting him to leave. But instead of hearing the sliding of the curtains, he heard the all to familiar sound of leather being pulled away from a sweating body.

"Sorry babe, but I'm taking over. This is a special ops matter now." In shock Sasuke quickly turned his head, half expecting to see a half-naked blonde. Instead of seeing more of the natural looking tan that was mostly impossible to achieve in London, a badge was in his face.

"No one mention that the special ops were on this case." Sasuke replied, narrowing his eyes in disbelief. He had been working this case since he found the first victim, for this blonde to stroll in and take his case was unacceptable. For a second Sasuke would have loved to have aimed his gun at the blonde instead of the girl.

A stare down between the two officers began, neither noticing when the girl got up. Her glowing eyes angry by the fact she had been taken away from her feast. Growling at the two, she pushed off from the floor; in a tackle any rugby player would have been proud.

Sasuke felt the carpeted floor a long time before he realized what had happened. But just because his mind was slow, didn't mean at the moment of the tackle his reflexes kicked in and he had shoved his gun straight into her stomach, ready to shoot if she tried to kill them.

Yet, even with the gun prodding in her stomach the girl turned her face to the blonde, her hole of a mouth latching unto his neck. The green eyes grew brighter, as she sucked away his soul. She had been born into this role, what else could she do?

"Shoot her you idiot!" Kyuubi yelled, his body feeling weaker, as the girl sucked harder on his neck. Growling at the command, Sasuke pulled the trigger. At the sudden pain, the girl unlatched herself from Kyuubi's neck. Feeling free from the girl's lips, Kyuubi pulled back his fist before launching it, hitting the girl straight on the jaw.

Reeling backwards the girl stood shocked, not waiting for her to regain her composure, Naruto yanked his gun from its place on his calf, and aiming it for her heart. Pulling the trigger the bullet sailed through the air, plugging straight her chest. The girl stood her ground, as if the bullet had pierced nothing. The hole that was her mouth disappeared, and the glowing eyes dimmed, one leg stepped forward, ready to attack, before her knees buckled and she once more hit the ground.

This time for good.

Sasuke starred at the girl's body who was laying still at his feet. His head turned rapidly to meet the blonds eyes, and before a word could come out of the his mouth, the blonde pressed the tips of his fingers to Sasuke's neck, pressing the pressure point that moments later had Sasuke falling through the darkness.

♪Sairen♪

Sasuke stared at his desk; the chaos of it was something that his unit constantly complained about. But today he was hearing congratulations, instead of complaints. The serial killer had been caught at the risk of Sasuke's own life.

"Oh Sasuke you had no idea how worried I was when we found you knock out." Sakura commented; her arm attaching to his like the girl had last night.

"Knock it off forehead girl, I was the one truly worried." Ino said, yanking at Sakura, trying to pull her off of her Sasuke.

Irritated by the two girls, Sasuke pried his arm out of pink hair's officers grip. Seeing his brother in the corner of the room, Sasuke walked towards him.

"You did well little brother." Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the compliment.

"Not as well as you may think." Sasuke replied, still unsure to way he was being praised for capturing the girl when he was sure that the blonde special ops officer had shot her dead.

From what he had gathered the red head had been knocked out on the ground with him. She had somehow obtained his taser and had shocked him, before she fell unconscious due to exhaustion the loss of the adrenaline, due to the fact she had not had a wink of sleep for the past three days.

Whether the confession had been said under stress or guilt, the moment she had walked in, she spilled how she had slipped a hallucinogen mixed with poison in her victim's drink, all to later on scare them straight to their deathbed.

The suspicious confession led to a call to the coroner, who confirmed a large amount of drugs and poison in each of the bodies, as well as revealing that the heart had given out under the pressure. Even with all the reports done, the one thing the coroner couldn't figure out was the weird circle mark on each of the bodies.

"Well someone thinks you did well." Itachi replied back, his proof in the envelope held in his hands.

"Captain Uchiha!" Hearing his name off in the distance, Itachi left his brother side, not a drop of concern for his brother, but curious of how Sasuke would respond to the letter.

Holding the envelope in his hand, he pried it open, pulling out the small sheet of paper, unsure of what to expect.

_Sasuke Uchiha,_

_Your actions last night not only saved one of our own members but have impressed me enough to send this invite to join our ranks as a Torchwood Special Unit. Starting tomorrow you will be part of our team. Be at the Big Ben at 6 AM sharp, one of our members will be there and waiting._

_The First Sannin_

_Torchwood Head Director_

_P.S. This is not a job you can refuse, nor can you ever quit._

"I'm being transferred…" Sasuke whispered, unsure if he really wanted to say it loudly. But to Sakura and Ino, Sasuke could just have thought it and they still would have heard it.

"Sasuke you can't transfer you're the best one here!" Sakura screamed, Ino yelling right after the pink haired girl.

"Forehead girl is right; you're the best officer here!" At the girls' proclamations, everyone in the station turned to them, their eyebrows raised and glaring at the accidental insult. Though it wasn't like the insults to the other officers weren't a daily occurrence.

Maybe it was a good idea if he got transferred; at least he wouldn't be surrounded by screaming girls anymore. Though the post note was questionable.

"Sasuke is too the best officer here you thick brained loony." As the screams began once more the only thought that was running through Sasuke's mind was the meeting that would take place tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So hope you all enjoyed my new story, and if anyone can guess who the Torchwoods members are, then they might get an extra treat. Not sure what yet, but you can always ask

Ebonywolf mentioned that some parts may have been confusing, but I purposely made it that way for the next chapter, so sorry if it confuses anyone but your confusion will be solved in hopefully the following week.

And now to go and work on some other stories. Keep an eye out for Crimson and Clovers, I'm close to finishing the next chap. Thank good for three day weekends

Don't forget to press the little review button.


End file.
